Payper Plains
|Shards = }} Payper Plains is a fairly small, flat area with carnival people as well as a university. Maxwell's brother, Stunt, is here too. NPC's and objects present: Stable, Jockey, Stunt, Haystack, Cornstalk (3x), Corn (5x), Girl, Backpack, Cow, Chef's Hat, Table, Pasta, Chicken, Chair, Skydiver, Parachute, Cup, Diving Board, Mare, Tight Rope Walker, Rope, Hot Air Balloon (2x). Starite Shards Late to the Races! Problem: I'm missing my partner for the big race! Solution: '''Give the jockey a horse. '''Pop! Pop! Pop! Problem: '''This stuff looks like it's fresh! I really wish that it was popped! '''Solution: '''Spawn a sun for the rascal. '''Cow Tipping! Problem: I'm dong a good job, give me a tip! Solution: Give the cow some money. Danger Zone! This Starite Shard unlocks Stunt Problem: I can't do an air show without something to fly! Solution: Give Stunt a Jet Pack. Break Point! Problem: I'm ready to go skydiving, have Maxwell take me up into the air! Solution: Give the skydiver some wings. One Step at a Time! Problem: I need something to hold to help my balance! Solution: '''Give the tight rope walker a pole. '''A Daring Dive! Problem: Make me look unique so I can draw in a crowd for my act! Solution: Give the mare an adjective (e.g rainbow) Starite: Scribblenauts University! Description: Help the student with her education! Problem 1: '''Help the student prove her achievements and get accepted into college! '''Hints *Help me prove my achievements and get accepted into college! *Give me a document that displays my hard work. *Give me a diploma. Solution: '''Spawn a diploma '''Problem 2: '''All of the students clothes are dirty! Create something to help clean them! '''Hints *All of my clothes are dirty! Create something to help clean them! *Where should I take laundry to be cleaned? *Spawn me a laundromat. Solution: '''Spawn a washer. '''Problem 3: '''Time to put her skills to the test! Create something to give the student an opportunity to gain work experience! '''Hints *Time to put my skills to the test! Create something to give me an opportunity to gain work experience! *Where so scientists work. *Spawn me a laboratory. Solution: '''Spawn a biodome. '''Final Problem: '''Finals are tomorrow! Help the student study! '''Hints *Finals are tomorrow! Help me study! *I need study materials from class. *Give me a textbook. Solution: 'Give the student a notebook. Gallery 20181021192226 1.jpg|An stable, jockey, Stunt and haystack. 20181021192222 1.jpg|An orphan, some cornstalk and a backpack. 20181021192220 1.jpg|A skydiver and a chicken sitting on a chair. 20181021192218 1.jpg|A mare jumping from a diving board. 20181021192214 1.jpg|'Welcome to Payper Plains! Notice the two Hot Air Balloon, the Acrobat and the Rope. Trivia *The level's name may be referring to paper planes. *Interacting with the haystack will spawn a hay bale and hay which both vary in size. Rarely, a needle is spawned referring to the saying, "It's like finding a needle in a haystack!". *The Starite Shard Danger Zone is a reference to the hit Kenny Loggins song from 1986 film Top Gun. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited